Cause I Like Sasuke
by greenandred
Summary: Sasuke sebal pada Naruto karena dia terus-terusan saja datang ke rumahnya.


Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto

Rated: T? K?

Warning: Slight AU (entah kenapa saya belum bisa lepas dari AU...), OOC, Shonen-ai.

A/N: Happt reading!! (^_^)

* * *

'**CAUSE I LIKE SASUKE**

**by: greenandred**

**

* * *

  
**

Sore ini, seperti biasanya, Sasuke berjalan pulang ke rumahnya setelah menyelesaikan misi atau latihan rutinnya bersama teman-teman satu tim-nya. Biasanya sesampainya di rumah, dia akan membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Kemudian dia akan pergi ke ruang belajar di rumahnya untuk membaca buku, atau duduk di ruang keluarganya, merawat shuriken dan kunai-nya, atau hanya sekedar memandangi kebun samping rumahnya yang luas dan rindang. Sasuke langsung berhenti berjalan ketika dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke!! Hei, Sasuke!! Tunggu sebentar!!"

Sasuke langsung menoleh mendengar suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal itu. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sosok seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang sudah sangat dikenalnya tengah berlari-lari ke tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Lagi pula anak itu sangat mudah dikenali karena rambut pirangnya dan bajunya yang berwarna oranye itu.

"Sasuke!" anak itu berkata dengan ceria saat dia melompat berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau sampai lari-lari begitu, Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya pada anak itu, Naruto, yang masih tersenyum lebar sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit memeburu. Uzumaki Naruto adalah teman satu tim Sasuke di tim tujuh, merangkap sebagai rival dan kekasihnya. Ya, kekasih. Awalnya mereka memang tidak yakin dengan perasaan yang mereka rasakan terhadap masing-masing. Namun toh akhirnya mereka saling menyatakan persaan mereka masing-masing, walaupun sejak saat itu hubungan mereka tidak banyak berubah. Naruto tetap saja Naruto, seorang genin periang penyuka ramen yang selalu ribut. Sasuke juga masih tetap sama, jenius dan stoic dan agak menyebalkan sekali-sekali. Mereka masih suka saling mengejek dan adu mulut, sesekali mereka juga adu keuatan. Namun mereka juga jadi lebih terbuka dan lebih dekat terhadap satu sama lain.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau hari ini aku mampir ke rumahmu?" Naruto bertanya, masih dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba begitu?" tanya Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat di dahinya.

"Boleh, ya, Sasuke? Boleh, ya?" Naruto mulai memohon.

"Tidak! Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba begitu? Apa alasanmu?" Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Ah, alasan ya? Aku ingin menegenal Sasuke lebih jauh. Itu saja. Boleh ya, Sasuke? Sasuke?" Naruto terus memohon sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanan Sasuke. Persis seperti anak umur lima tahun minta dibelikan balon oleh orangtua mereka. Lama-lama pertahanan Sasuke jadi melemah. Apa lagi dengan tatapan memohon dari mata biru jernih itu. Ugh! Tidak tahan!

"Sasuke?"

"Uh, baiklah. Kalau sekali-sekali saja sih tidak masalah." Sasuke akhirnya setuju.

"Yay! Sasuke baik deh! Kalau begitu, ayo!!" Naruto berkata senang kemudian dia mulai berlari sambil menyeret Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja, Dobe!" Sasuke berteriak, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Naruto. Yah, mungkin tidak ada ruginya juga. Aku juga jadi bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, batin Sasuke sambil mengimbangi lari Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke baru saja menghabiskan makan siangnya ketika dia mendengar pintu depan rumahnya diketuk. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menaruh peralatan makannya yang kotor pada tempat cuci piring di dapur. Saat berjalan menuju ke pintu depan, dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa kira-kira orang yang datang ke rumahnya siang-siang begini. Sasuke berharap dalam hatinya semoga saja itu bukan Naruto, karena sejak dia mengizinkan Naruto untuk datang ke rumahnya kemarin dulu dia jadi selalu datang ke rumah Sasuke setiap haSri. Dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel. Bukan apa-apa, tapi setiap kali Naruto datang, dia pasti akan langsung duduk di ruang keluarga Sasuke dan mulai menggerecoki Sasuke dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang tidak ada habis-habisnya dan selalu membuat rumahnya berantakan.

"Tok. Tok. Tok." Pintu diketuk lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sasuke berkata sambil berjalan lebih cepat ke pintunya.

"Ngapain kau kemari lagi, Dobe?!" Sasuke benar-benar berteriak saat melihat pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru dan berpakaian oranye itu benar-benar muncul di depannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak gembira dan langsung saja memeluk Sasuke erat. Sesaat kemudian dia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di genkannya dengan muka sedikit merah karena kehabisan nafas dan menahan marah.

Sasuke menutup pintu depan rumahnya dengan keras sebelum mengikuti Naruto masuk ke kedalaman rumahnya. Dia menemukan Naruto sudah tidur-tiduran di teras samping rumahnya, membiarkan pintu geser yang menyekat ruang keluarga dan teras samping terbuka begitu saja. Angin musim gugur yang lumayan dingin masuk malalui pintu yang terbuka. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sekali saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Naruto yang tengah berbaring, memandang pohon icho dan momiji di halaman rumah Sasuke yang mulai berguguran dan berubah warna.

"Wah, tidak terasa ya, tiba-tiba sudah mau musim gugur lagi." Naruto menyeletuk saat Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau itu tidak bisa ngomong selain satu suku kata itu ya, Teme?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pangkuan Sasuke.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Kata Sasuke pasrah.

"Kau tidak senang aku ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula kenapa kau terus-terusan datang kemari sih? Aku bilang kan sekali-sekali saja." Jawab Sasuke, matanya terarah pada sehelai daun mapel yang melayang jatuh ketika tertiup angin.

"Alasan ya? Hmm, aku hanya merasa tidak enak kalau berada jauh-jauh darimu, Sasuke. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang. Apa kau juga merasa begitu?" Naruto balik bertanya. Sasuke memandangnya sekilas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon momiji lagi. Dia juga bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah dia benar-benar tidak suka kalau Naruto berada dekat-dekat dengannya? Tentu saja tidak, dia menjawab sendiri. Apakah dia senang saat melihat Naruto lagi-lagi berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya? Senang sekali malah. Lalu apa masalahnya?

Di tengah berpikirnya itu, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Hampir saja dia terlonjak kaget. Namun saat dia menunduk, ternyata itu hanya tangan Naruto, yang sekarang sedang mengelus pipi pucatnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke bertanya. Mata hitamnya memandang mata biru Naruto.

"Kulitmu halus, Sasuke." Naruto menjawab.

"Hn?" Sasuke bingung, menatap Naruto yang bangkit untuk duduk, sementara tangannya bergerak naik menuju rambut Sasuke.

"Rambutmu juga halus. Lebih halus dari rambut perempuan." Kata Naruto sambil meremas-remas kecil rambut hitam Sasuke. Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Lebih halus dari milik Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Ya! Bahkan lebih halus dari milik Sakura-chan!" Naruto menjawab dengan bersemangat dan cengirannya kembali lagi. Kedua tangannya sekarang berada di kedua sisi kepala sasuke, merasakan kelembutan rambut hitamnya.

"Dan lagi...." Naruto bergumam. Dia mendekatkan tubuhnya sambil mengendus-endus udara, seperti sedang membaui sesuatu. Sasuke yang keheranan hanya memandang Naruto saja yang semakin lama semakin dekat.

"Kau kenapa Narut... Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhh!!! Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?!" Sasuke buru-buru mendorong tubuh Naruto dan mundur beberapa meter dari Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai merah-entah karena marah atau malu. Kenapa? Karena Naruto baru saja MENJILATNYA! MENJILAT PIPI SASUKE!

"Ah, kenapa?" Naruto bertanya, agak kecewa.

"Kenapa kau tanya?! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Apa kau ini binatang atau semacamnya?! Kenapa kau pakai menjilat pipiku segala?!" Sasuke berkata sambil memegangi pipinya yang tadi dijilat oleh Naruto. Tempat itu memang sudah kering, tapi rasa lidah Naruto yang hangat masih tersisa di tempat itu.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa? Aku melakukan itu karena aku suka padamu. Memangnya tidak boleh ya?" Naruto bertanya. Kepalanya menunuduk, kekecewaan jelas tergambar di wajah dan matanya.

"Eh, tidak! Bukannya tidak boleh! Hanya saja... itu... Aku..." suara Sasuke mengecil, kemudian menghilang. Pandangannya juga beralih ke lantai kayu mengilap di dawahnya. Apa dia benar-benar tidak suka Naruto melakukan hal itu? Tentu saja tidak. Tadi dia hanya kaget saja. Jadi tidak ada msalahkan? Malah kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia menyukainya.

"Kau tidak suka ya, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi, masih dengan nada kecewa yang sama.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka. Hanya saja jangan melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba dong." Sasuke menjawab sambil memandang Naruto.

"Jadi aku boleh melakukannya lagi? Kau tidak akan marah? Apa aku juga boleh datang kemari setiap hari? Apa aku boleh terus dekat-dekat denganmu, Sasuke? Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan marah?" Naruto membombardir sasuke dengan pertaanyaan. Dengan cepat, suara dan ekspresinya jadi berubah ceria lagi.

"Satu-satu, Dobe! Iya, kau boleh melakukan apapun maumu, kau boleh dekat-dekat denganku, kau boleh datang ke rumahku setiap hari dan, tidak. Aku tidak akan marah." Sasuke menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto sambil dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Entah kenapa, dia merasa wajahnya jadi memanas melihat cengiran Naruto semakin melebar, kalau mungkin cengiran itu bisa lebih lebar lagi.

"Sasuke! Aku menyukaimu!!" teriak Naruto sambil melompat, (benar-benar melompat kali ini) menerjang Sasuke yang langsung saja jatuh terjengkang tertimpa berat tubuh Naruto yang datang tanpa ia sangka.

"Aaarrggh!! Dobe!!"

* * *

A/N: (=.=)a Ah, silakan review...


End file.
